Byun Twins HIATUS
by Citrus6104
Summary: Serupa tapi tak sama. Visual Kami memang serupa, namun sifat kami bertolak belakang. So, Park Chanyeol, Siapa yang akan kau pilih? [ChanBaek! BaekYeol! Chanyeol x Baekhyun x Baixian x Sehun! Yaoi]
1. Prologue

**Byun Twins**

 **Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Baixian**

 **Support Cast: EXO member and Others**

 **Genre: School Life**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Walau kita sama, tapi sifat kita bertolak belakang. So, Park Chanyeol, Who would you choose?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria mungil bersurai kemerahan menghentakan langkah kakinya hingga membuat suasanya menjadi lebih membeku. Ia mengangkat dagunya, menghiraukan beberapa pelayan dirumahnya yang sedang membungkuk kearahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat dihadapannya berdiri seonggok pria tua yang sayangnya adalah ayahnya, sedang tersenyum singkat menatap putranya yang baru pertama kali mendaratkan kakinya di mansion sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. "Selamat datang, Baixian. "

Namun yang disambut hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Hm" dan dia hanya berdeham malas. Namun wajah dingin-nya sedikit melunak saat sang pria tua -ayahnya memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Rasa hangat yang begitu ia rindukan. "Ayah sangat merindukanmu"

Perlahan tangan Baixian terangkat untuk membalas pelukan sang ayah. "Aku juga merindukan semuanya."

Sang Ayah tersenyum singkat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka berpisah. "Ayo masuk. Kembaranmu sedang menunggumu di ruang keluarga. Pasti dia sangat senang mengetahui kau telah tiba" pikiran Baixian melayang mengingat watak kembarannya. Jika dirinya tidak salah ingat, sosok kembarannya itu jauh lebih hyperactive darinya. Jika dulu Baixian menyukai tingkah konyol kembarannya yang menghibur, tapi untuk sekarang ia tidak tau apakah ia akan menyukai sang kembaran atau tidak. "Aku kan benci kebisingan" Baixian meringis. Semoga saja kembarannya itu lebih dewasa darinya mengingat bahwa dirinya lah yang sering disebut 'adik'.

Baixian menghentikan langkahnya saat telah sampai di ruang keluarga. Matanya dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya -walau tubuhnya sedang membelakanginya. "Yatuhan... Dia belum berubah" Baixian menatap sang kembaran datar. Lihatlah disana, didepan televisi sang kakak kembaran sedang menonton serial kartun harian korea selatan. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan terlihat menikmati. Oh, dan jangan lupakan pula rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda ew, so damn! Mereka itu kembar satu jenis kan? Tapi kenapa kembarannya itu sangat feminim? Baixian berwajah tak minat namun karena penuh paksaan, pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda mungil bersurai merah muda.

"Baekhyun.. Saudara kembarmu telah kembali" dengan cekatan, kepalanya menoleh. Matanya berbinar saat melihat pemuda bersurai kemerahan yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya tengah memasang wajah datar sedatar dindingnya yang penuh poster.

Namun...

"Oh astaga Baixian!" Baekhyun berlari kekanakkan dan berakhir memeluk Baixian seraya melompat-lompat kecil. Baixian yang merasa risih hanya mencoba menyingkirkan pelukan yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu. "Oh astaga.. Baekhyun! Lepaskan bodoh!" namun Baixian menyernyit jijik saat Baekhyun mengecup singkat pipinya.

"Selamat datang Baixian. Aku saaangat merindukanmu!" Baixian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Frustasi melihat sikap sang kembaran yang faktanya tidak berbeda jauh sejak mereka berpisah 5 tahun yang lalu. "Yatuhan Baekhyun... Berhenti bersikap bodoh!" Baixian membentak Baekhyun. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah binar polos dari mata Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Ayo makan siang. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Aku tidak akan membiarkan saudaraku yang datang jauh dari china tapi yang kusediakan hanya makanan yang dibuat oleh maid..." Baekhyun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Baixian. Perlahan, Baekhyun menarik pelan saudaranya menuju meja makan. "... nah tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas kedapur.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah pemuda bersurai merah muda itu terhenti. Lalu kembali menoleh menatap wajah yang sangat serupa dengannya. Namun bedanya, aura Baixian terlihat sangat dingin. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Apa kau ingat makanan favoritku?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari saudaranya itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah melupakan apapun dari saudara kesayanganku"

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Baixian yang tertegun mendengar jawaban sang kakak.

Baekhyun tidak selalu kekanakkan...

Karena Baixian tau, kakaknya selalu mencoba membahagiakan sang adik walau caranya begitu kekanakkan.

.

.

.

Baixian mendengus kesal saat bel rumahnya berbunyi tak karuan. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk sang ayah yang dengan teganya meliburkan para maid dengan alasan agar kedua anak kembarnya itu dapat bekerja sama untuk belajar mandiri. Cih, bahkan dirinya sudah sangat memahami apa itu mandiri -Baixian menggerutu kesal.

"Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!" Baixian berteriak berniat menyuruh yang lebih tua beberapa menit itu untuk membuka pintu. "Tidak Bisa Baixian.. Aku sedang... "

Baixian menyingkap selimutnya saat mendengar penolakan Baekhyun. Dengan wajah menggerutu, ia memakai sandal rumahnya dan berjalan malas menuju pintu utama. Baixian menguap malas. Piyama merah bata-nya sedikit acak-acakan namun ia tak peduli. Dengan satu kali hentakan, Baixian menarik gagang pintu dan menghempaskannya kasar. "Cari Siapa?" Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu mendesah malas saat sang tamu tak kunjung menjawab.

"Wow.. Baekki, kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" Baixian mendesah malas. Pasti ini temannya Baekhyun. Baixian menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tajam. Baekkie? Cih. Kenapa sang kembaran mau saja dipanggil sefeminim itu? "Aku bukan Baekhyun" Baixian merasa telah menjawab sedatar mungkin. Namun kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini malah tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya?

Oh astaga, apakah semua orang di korea selatan itu idiot?

"Cukup bercandanya, Baekki. Kau tetap menggemaskan, kok walau kau sekarang uhm.. Terlihat manly?" Baixian membola. Jadi selama ini kembarannya itu eum, feminim? "Hellow? Baekki?" pria tinggi itu mengayunkan tangannya. Mencoba menyadarkan sosok berkepala merah dihadapannya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku bukan Baekhyun!"

"...Xian, Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" Tiba-tiba suara serak-halus itu terdengar. Derap langkahnya yang terdengar pendek-pendek itu mulai berjalan mendekati keduanya. Dan satu detik kemudian Baixian membola "Yach! Baekbyun bodoh! Kenapa kau kesini hanya memakai bathrobe?" Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya mengerjapkan mata polos.

Hazel berwarna kecoklatan milik Baekhyun mulai bergulir kearah orang lain. Dan kemudian matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. "Yeolli." Baekhyun berjalan riang mendekati pemuda tinggi itu -Chanyeol. Baixian yang merasa urusannya telah selesai langsung berbali. Berniat tidur lagi. "Baixian, tunggu sebentaar!" Baixian mendengus malas. "Ada apa sih permen kapas berjalan?" ucap Baixian dengan nada sinis. Namun Baekhyun tetap berjalan mendekatinya dengan sosok tinggi yang sedang digenggam pergelangan tangannya oleh pemuda yang serupa dengan Baixian. "Baibai..." Baixian melotot mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nada konyol seperti itu. Namun, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. "Kau tidak akan bisa melotot, baibai"

"Oh katakan itu pada seseorang yang wajahnya serupa denganku" Baixian mendengus jengkel mendengar sindiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu tidak bercermin. Yang lebih tua terkekeh. "Maaf. Nah, perkenalkan.." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang "Dia adalah Chanyeol. Sahabat dekatku"

Baixian hanya mengangguk malas. Baru saja berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya, namun sicerewet byun itu kembali memanggil namanya. "Baixian. Itu tidak sopan. Nah, Yeolli.. Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Baixian. Kembaranku..." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Baixian dan merangkul erat kembarannya itu.

"Apakah kami terlihat mirip?" Baekhyun merangkul seraya tersenyum cantik dengan binar bulan sabit dimatanya. Berbeda dengan sosok disampingnya. Berwajah datar dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat tidak tertarik dengan perkenalan ini. "wow. Kalian sangat mirip. Namun auranya saja yang membuat kalian berbeda"

Baixian tidak peduli. Ia langsung naik keatas, kelantai dua menuju kamar kesayangannya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu mmenggelengkan kepalanya. "Nah, Yeol.. Kita jadi ke toko buku, kan?" Chanyeol terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda mungil itu menutup pintu mobil secara serentak. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan membuat banyak pasang mata menatapnya bingung. Baixian sibuk mendengarkan musik sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menebar senyum kepada seluruh siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. "Nah Baibai..."

"oh.. Stupid. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" Baixian benci dipanggil 'baibai' namun sayangnya, Baekhyun suka itu. Sehingga yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan. Tanda tidak setuju. "Nah kau mau ku antar ke ruang guru?" kali ini Baixian menggeleng.

"Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai. Kau kekelas saja." Awalnya Baekhyun menolak. Tapi akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan adiknya itu.

Baixian berjalan tenang menuju kearah ruang guru. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang menghalangi langkahnya. "Baekhyun.. Kau mau kemana? Kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi." Baixian menunduk. Menggerutu pelan. Apakah kakaknya setenar ini? Ah ia lupa, kakaknya adalah sosok yang ramah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kaku dan beraura dingin.

Baixian mengangkat wajahnya berniat untuk protes namun nyatanya matanya membeku saat menatap tatapan elang dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

.

.

.

"aku baru tau kalau Baekhyun mempunyai saudara kembar. Kalian terlihat mirip. Tapi aku bisa membedakan kalian melalui bola mata."

.

.

"Chanyeol.. Aku -ehm"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menunggu pemuda mungil dihadapannya untuk berbicara. Bingung karena si mungil ini tiba-tiba berbicara tergagap-gagap

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua dimana kamar sang adik kembarnya berada. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, pemuda bersurai merah muda itu membuka pintu dengan kasar. Lalu mata bulan sabitnya menangkap sosok adik yang sedang tengkurap diranjangnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Baekhyun mendekati kembarannya dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah sang adik. "... Baixian"

Baixian mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar mulai bangkit dari acara santainya. "Baek.. Ada apa?" Baixian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun menarik sosok serupa dihadapannya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Dia mencintai yang serupa"

Baixian tidak paham.

.

.

.

.

Baixian menatap nyalang sosok jangkung dihadapannya. "Kau membuat kakak-ku menangis." sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap Baixian dengan tatapan dalam.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah... Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Dengan mata yang berapi-api, Baixian mengeratkan buku-buku jarinya pada kerah seragam yang digunakan Baekhyun. Mata abu-abunya menyalang marah. Namun Baekhyun tau, itu sarat akan kesedihan. "Kau mendapatkan kasih sayang berlebih dari ayah, itu tidak masalah. Kau mendapatkan apapun yang kamu mau, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi tak bisakah kau berikan sedikit kasih sayang yang dia berikan untukmu?"

Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya terdiam. Pertama kalinya sang adik tercintanya membentak seperti itu.

.

.

[Prologue End]

.

.

.

A/N: HAHAHA apa ini. Byun Twins Hmz. Kalo respon sesuai harapan abis psikis chap 7 up nanti aku update ini deh muehehe.


	2. Who's Baixian?

Aku tersenyum kecil memandang sahabatku yang berkulit pucat sedang berjalan beriringan dengan saudara kembaranku. Aku tidak menyangka, Baixian -kembaranku cukup cepat beradaptasi dengan keadaan disekolah ini. Apalagi yang aku tahu, sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu, kepribadian Baixian terlihat jauh berbeda.

Walaupun aku lebih tua beberapa menit darinya, namun bisa aku akui, dia jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Dahulu, Baixian akan selalu memberikan perlakuan yang terlihat manis padaku walau kata-katanya memang sedikit pedas. Tak jarang terkadang aku menangis saat disinggung olehnya saat masih pada sekolah dasar. Namun Baixian datang dan merobek selembar kertas dari buku tulis motif power rangerku dan kemudian menuliskan kata-kata penenang untuk aku yang menangis saat itu.

Aku mengenal Baixian bukan hanya setahun dua tahun. Namun sejak kami lahir bersama-sama, batin kami telah terikat.

Sampai pada akhirnya kedua orang tua kami memutuskan untuk bercerai. Tidak bercerai dengan cara kasar, namun secara baik-baik.

Mau tak mau, aku dan Baixian harus berpisah. Ayah memiliki hak asuh terhadap aku. Sedangkan ibuku memiliki hak asuh terhadap Baixian. Hingga marga Baixian yang dulunya sama sepertiku, berubah menjadi marga ibuku yang memang berasal dari wanita China.

Sosok Baixian yang dulunya bermulut pedas-manispun setelah kembalinya ia ke Korea berubah menjadi sosok yang serius dan berupa tegas namun dia tetap manis dimataku. "... Ibu memaksaku untuk mengizinkannya menikah lagi dengan pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya." Baixian mengutarakan alasannya kembali kemansion Byun saat kami sedang makan siang kemarin.

Aku sedikit kesal dengan ibu karena pasalnya, Ayahpun pernah mengaku padaku bahwa sosok pria kebangganku itu mengatakan ia masih sangat mencintai ibu. Tapi aku mencoba iklas. Mungkin ibu juga menginginkan kasih sayang seorang suami. Terbesit dipikiranku, mungkin jika aku jadi Baixian, Aku juga akan kabur karena tidak setuju.

"... Aku bukannya tidak setuju. Aku Setuju. Tapi aku meminta ibu untuk mengizinkan aku kembali ke Korea saja karena -demi Tuhan! Wajah pria itu benar-benar terlihat tidak menginginkan aku ada dirumah itu. Namun dasar Wanita sialan, dia mengizinkanku tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu." Aku mengangguk paham saat itu. Namun aku langsung memukul kepalanya saat Baixian menyebut ibu dengan sebutan wanita Sialan. Tapi lagi-lagi, Baixian hanya menatap datar diriku.

Baixian juga mengaku bahwa sosok ibunya yang sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Ibunya yang dulu saat masih bersama dengan sang ayah. Baixian mengaku kurang kasih sayang dari sang ibu karena ibunya yang maniak kerja. Pada akhirnya aku tersenyum maklum. Sadar bahwa kembaranku bukan berubah tanpa sebab.

Aku sadar dari lamunanku. Aku bergerak menuju meja makan kantin yang terdapat Baixian dan Sehun -sahabat berkulit pucatku sedang mengobrol ringan.

Namun baru satu langkah aku memulai, aku merasakan sebuah rangkulan hangat. Kepalaku mendongak. Menatap sosok sahabat terdekatku yang juga tengah memandanku dengan memasang senyuman idiotnya. "Mau kemana?" Chanyeol -sahabat dekatku bertanya dengan nada jenaka. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum manis membentuk mata bulan sabit. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjuk kearah Sehun dan Baixian. "Kesana..."

"... Mau ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan kami berjalan berdampingan menuju meja yang ditunjuk olehku.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Twins**

 **meyswcox proudly present**

 **Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Baixian & Sehun**

 **Support Cast: EXO member and Others**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance, Complicated Love Story**

 **Rate: T**

 **A/N: Maaf telat update karena sehabis update psikis, aku langsung cuzz liburan. Selama liburan pun aku malas pegang handpone maupun laptop(?) but, thanks for review! Untuk sosok Baixian kalian bisa bayangkan Baekhyun berambut merah pas di MV lightsaber (karena dia terlihat sedikit manly disitu. Manly dikit, girly banyak/?) Nah untuk Sosok Baekhyun kalian bisa bayangkan Baekhyun yang berambut berwarna pink karena he's so damn cute! Kayanya cocok sm sosok dia disini ya.**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini pendeek banget soalnya aku ngebut bikinnya. ga cek dulu jadi maaf klo banyak typo. sebenernya agak ga pede juga buat upload chapter ini muehehe.**

 **Yaudah, silahkan dibaca! Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan. dan jangan lupa review. kalo memenuhi target atau lebih banyak dr prolog langsung aku post chap selanjutnya**

 **.**

 **Here We Go**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Walau kita sama, tapi sifat kita bertolak belakang. So, Park Chanyeol, Who would you choose?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 (Who's Baixian?)**

 **.**

 **.**

Baixian berjalan berdampingan dengan sosok teman barunya dikelas. Walaupun pemuda pucat ini juga mengaku sahabat kembarannya, Namun ia tak peduli. Sehun adalah orang yang tenang dan itu masuk kategori tipe ideal menjadi seorang teman Bian Baixian. Setelah kedua pasang mata itu menjelajah sekeliling kantin -untuk mencari meja kosong dan akhirnya mata pemuda yang lebih sipit melihat meja kosong disekitar tengah-tengah kantin. Mereka berdua -Sehun dan Baixian langsung duduk ditempat itu.

Dengan tenang, Baixian membuka buku daftar menu. Meneliti makanan-makanan yang dapat mengisi perut kosongnya. Hingga ia tidak sadar sosok dihadapannya sedang memandangnya intens. Hening menghampiri keduanya. "... Aku tidak tau kalau Baekhyun memiliki kembaran" pria yang lebih tinggi mulai bersuara. Baixian tampak tidak minat. Namun Baixian tetap menyahut. "Kau tak diberitahu olehnya?" Baixian masih terpaku pada buku menu. Namun sesaat ia melirik Sehun dan melihat Sehun yang menggeleng pelan.

Baixian mengedikkan bahu. "...Mungkin Aku adalah aib baginya" Baixian kembali melirik pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" Baixian berbisik.

"Baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu." Baixian memutar bolamatanya malas mendengar perkataan Sehun. "... Kau baru datang dari China tapi kau bersikap tau segalanya tentang Baekhyun." mata bulan sabit Baixian mendelik tajam.

"Berapa lama kau kenal Baekhyun?"

Baixian menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat Sehun yang hanya bergeming. "Jika kau mengenal Baekhyun sejak bocah itu SMP, Maka aku mengenal Baekhyun sejak ia masih dalam ruang kehangatan yang dimiliki ibu kami..." Baixian masih memandang Sehun dengan datar. Tanpa ekspresi. "...Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kami masih berada di rahim ibu kami..."

"Aku paham sifatnya. Aku merasakan apa yang ia rasakan karena..."

Baixian berkata sambil mencatat pesanannya. Berusaha mengendalikan emosi dari titik sensitifnya saat membicarakan tentang ibu. "...Batin kami terikat. Batin kami masih dan akan selalu terikat." Baixian tersenyum singkat. Tipis.

Sehun yang mendengar itu tersenyum teduh. Baixian telah selesai mencatat pesanannya. Rambut merah cerah itu bergoyang pelan saat sang pemilik menggerakan kepalanya untuk mendongak. "Nah, Sehun. Kau mau memesan apa?"

Namun Sehun terdiam menatap lensa mata Baixian yang berwarna abu-abu. "Kalian sangat mirip. Tapi aku bisa membedakan kalian dari warna mata kalian." Baixian mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa perkataan Sehun bukanlah jawaban dari apa yang ia tanyakan. "Sehun-ah. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menyadarkan lamunannya yang semakin tak tentu arah. "A-Ah. Maaf. Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi dengan..." Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya dibawah bibirnya -berfikir.

"...Dan Minumnya cukup teh berasa lemon." Baixian mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Baixian menangkat tangan kanannya, berniat memanggil pelayan kantin. Setelah memberikan daftar pesanan, Baixian kembali mematap Sehun yang sedang terpaku pada handponenya. Sehun yang merasa ditatap menoleh. Melihat Baixian yang melamun membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Biarpun Baixian terlihat lebih kaku dibanding Baekhyun yang sangat friendly, tapi tetap saja, teman barunya itu sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun disaat seperti ini. Melamun dengan binar polos dimatanya. Sangat Cute. Sehun melambaikan tangan kanan-nya. Mencoba menyadarkan Baixian dari lamunannya.

Baixian tersentak kaget. Sejenak, pria mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba bersatu lagi dengan pikirannya. "Jangan melamun, Xian" Baixian tersenyum canggung. Sehun terkekeh pelan merasakan kecanggungan yang entah sejak kapan telah datang. "Kau sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun jika sedang melamun. Sangat mirip."

"Eiy, Ada yang membicarakanku." Sosok serupa dengan Baixian tiba-tiba muncul mengejutkan kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk tenang. Dengan langkah riang, pemuda bersurai merah muda itu duduk tepat disamping kembarannya. "Hai Sehunnie" Sehun tersenyum kecil saat sahabat mungilnya itu menyapa dengan teramat cute. Binar polos matanya benar-benar menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Memang benar, Baekhyun kekanakkan dan dewasa disaat yang bersamaan. "... Halo, Baibai"

Baixian memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau memanggil Sehun dengan begitu manisnya sedanhkan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu." ketus Baixian malas. Namun Baekhyun hanya mengulurkan tangannya merangkul leher pada pemuda yang serupa dengannya itu. "Itu kan panggilan sayangku untukmu, Baixian" dan diakhiri kecupan singkat yang Baekhyun berikan di pipi Baixian. Keduanya terhenti saat mendengar suara hushky tertawa pelan -namun sayangnya tetap terdengar.

"Oh astaga. Kalian seperti Brother Complex" Baekhyun mengerucut sedangkan Baixian menatap datar pemuda jangkung dihadapannya. "... Yeollie, kami kan saling menyayangi" Chanyeol yang masih tertawapun berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Oke, aku mengalah." Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya cepat mendekati wajah pemuda bersurai kemerahan -Baixian. Empat orang dimeja itu menahan nafas. Ah ya, kecuali Baixian karena dengan cepat telapak tangannya menyingkirkan wajah idiot sahabat kesayangan Baekhyun itu. "Baixian, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baekkie. Dia milikku, tau!" ucapan Chanyeol yang cukup kencang itu mampu atmosfer di meja nomor kosong empat itu menjadi canggung. "... Milik apasih, yeollie" Baekhyun menggerakan bola matanya tal tentu arah. Salah tingkah.

Baixian yang melihat itu menyernyit jijik. "Kau itu siapa? Kau bahkan hanya seonggok orang idiot yang mengaku menjadi sahabat kembaranku."

"Bukan aku yang mengaku tapi Baekhyunie yang mengakui" Baixian menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. "... Bitch Please. Tau apa kau tentang Baekhyun" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya pelan saat lagi-lagi saudaranya itu mengucapkan kata-kata pedas.

Baixian menyeruput Jus Jeruk yang ia pesan. Baekhyun menyernyit saat melihat minuman berwarna oranye tersebut. Pasti rasanya masam. "Sudahlah, Baixian, Ch anyeollie. Jangan bertengkar" Baixian menatap kembarannya bingung. "Memang ada yang bertengkar, Baek? tidak ada."

Dan dengan tenang, Baixian melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

Pelajaran matematika adalah pelajaran yang dibenci oleh seluruh umat manusia. Walaupun manusia itu mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Matematika, tapi percayalah, Pasti ia pernah membenci matematika.

Seperti saat ini. Seorang pemuda mungil bersurai merah muda terus menguap menahan kantuk. Sebelum guru matematika kelas 11-C diganti, Baekhyun sangat menyukai Matematika karena dulu, Gurunya menjelaskan dengan telaten. Tidak seperti guru yang sekarang.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Dengan wajah sayu, Baekhyun menatap sosok sahabatnya. "Baekkie, daripada tidur, ayo kita bercerita" Chanyeol -teman sebangkunya berbisik. Dan Baekhyun pikir itu tidak buruk, jadi akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun ikut berbisik. "Bercerita tentang apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba mencari topik yang menarik. "Bagaimana tentang kembaranmu itu? Aku kira ia friendly sepertimu, tapi ternyata ia tampak seperti Naga berkepala merah. Mulutnya sangat panas dalam berkata-kata" Mendengar perkataan polos Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baixian memang bermulut pedas. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat manis asal kau tau?" Baekhyun masih mencoba menahan kekehannya agar guru yang sedang menjelaskan tidak merasa terganggu. "Tapi aku tidak percaya" Chanyeol masih menampakkan wajah tidak setuju. Baekhyun menatap Sahabatnya datar. "Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi dia akan berlaku manis padaku walau penyampaiannya yang terkadang terlihat kasar" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh minat. Mencoba menuntut pernyataan lebih. "Dia sangat misterius" Chanyeol menyela pembicaraan Baekhyun yang masih terus membicarakan kembarannya. Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya melengkung cantik. Melihatnya membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Menurut kalian, Baixian adalah orang yang misterius. Tapi menurutku, Baixian tidak seperti itu..." Baekhyun dengan perlahan menempelkan pipi berisinya di meja mereka. Dah hebatnya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengikuti langkah sahabatnya. "... Mungkin ia tidak terlalu mengerti aku, tapi aku adalah kakaknya. Aku mengerti semua tentang perasaan dan sikapnya"

Namun sedetik kemudian, bibir tipis Baekhyun yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya mengerucut. "Tapi dia jauh lebih tampan dari pada aku" Dan kemudian, Chanyeol tertawa. "By The Way, menurutmu Baixian akan mengambil eskul apa?" Baekhyun berfikir. Meneliti hobby keseharian kembarannya itu. "Mungkin, Hapkido? Baixian sangat menyukai ilmu bela diri"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang.

.

Bel pulang berdentang lebih cepat kali ini. Isu-isu tentang guru yang akan mengadakan rapat adalah hal yang paling dinanti oleh siswa. Termasuk empat orang dengan perbedaan sifat. Sikembar byun lalu jangan lupa Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Mereka berniat untuk mengunjungi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Semua yang merencanakan adalah yang paling cerewet diantara mereka, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan menikmati alunan musik yang disediakan pihak mall. Sedangkan sosok serupa dengannya yang berdampingan dengan Sehun matanya menjelajah setiap sudut mall. Tanpa sadar, matanya berbinar. "Baixian, apakah mall di China serupa dengan mall di Seoul?" Sehun sedikit menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah simungil. Sedangkan yang ditanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sama, kok. Hanya saja jika berjalan ke mall, aku hanya sendiri. Tidak ada teman" Baixian mengedikkan bahunya. "... Jadi disini lebih nyaman. Aku punya teman, walaupun hanya kau, Sehun-ah" Baixian tersenyum tulus. Sehun yang pertama kali melihat Baixian tersenyum seperti itu, Menjadi gemas. Dengan cekatan, Sehun mengusak pelan surai kemerahan disampingnya. Tidak menyadari dua orang didepannya memandang Sehun dan Baixian sambil menyeringai.

"Astaga... Kalian sangat cute!" yang lebih pendek berbicara seperti biasa. Berusaha mengompori. Namun mata bulan sabit yang paling cerewet kembali tersenyum saat melihat kembarannya menggerakkan bola matanya tak tentu arah.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Baibai..." dan berbisik singkat.

Dan keempatnya melanjutkan jalan dengan berganti posisi. Sikembar berjalan berdampingan didepan sedangkan dua yang lain berjalan dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun masih terus berceloteh mengenai barang-barang mewah yang mereka jumpai. Tangannya masih menggandeng lengan Baixian dengan erat. Tak jarang Baekhyun akan tertawa saat Baixian membuat lelucon dengan wajah datarnya. "Eum.. Baibai?" Baekhyun melepas gandengannya dan berganti menjadi sebuah rangkulan. "... Aku ingin mengganti warna rambut. Menurutmu, warna apa yang cocok untukku?"

Baixian menoleh. Menatap aneh kembarannya. Menggigit bibirnya pelan saat melihat wajah cute Kembarannya yang terkadang membuatnya iri. Kakaknya ini sangat awet muda "Ungu."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Padahal Baixian mengucapkan itu -lagi lagi menggunakan nada yang sangat datar. "Kenapa tertawa bodoh?" Baekhyun masih tertawa. Ia meredam tawanya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya disekitar tas punggung milik kembarannya. "Kau sangat lucu."

Baixian mendesah malas. Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan. "Jangan mengganti warna rambutmu. Itu sudah cocok." Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Baixian yang terdengar ketus. Namun Baekhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Aku terlihat tampan yah?"

Baixian menyernyit jijik. "Tampan? Seorang pemuda tampan tidak akan mewarnai rambutnya dengan merah muda" sekarang dua kembar itu duduk disalah satu kursi foodcourt. Menunggu Sehun dan Chanyeol memesan makanan. Baixian menyentuh ujung poni rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Menyisirnya pelan kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Pemuda tampan adalah pemuda yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah kelam agar terlihat gentle. Seperti aku" Baekhyun mengerjap pelan mendengar ucapan Baixian yang tiba-tiba mendadak terlalu percaya diri.

"Kau tampan? Chanyeollie jauh lebih tampan"

Baixian menghela nafasnya. "Oh, Chanyeollie si pangeran idiotmu itu" Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala merah itu. "Dia hanya sahabatku"

Namun wajahnya yang merona tidak dapat membohongi Baixian.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang, keempat pemuda berbeda itu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menonton Bioskop. Sekarang ada dua pemuda tinggi dan satu pemuda bersurai merah muda sedang berdebat mengenai film yang akan mereka tonton.

Baixian hanya melipat tangannya dibawah dada. Menonton ketiga orang dihadapannya menunggu siapa yang akan memenangkan perdebatan ini. Walau ia tau pasti pemenangnya adalah saudara kembarnya. "... Chanyeol aku tidak mau horror! Kau tau sendiri aku sangat takut hal berbau mistis?!" yang paling mungil adalah yang paling keras.

Apa yang keras?

Sehun yang berusaha menengahi mereka hanya dapat mengusap wajahnya kasar. "... Ayolah Yeol... Ayo menonton Starwars!" Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun intens. "Film horror itu hanya settingan Baek. Hantunya hanya orang biasa. Manusia Baek, Manusia!"

Sehun panik saat melihat mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan jangan lupakan Baixian yang juga terlonjak kaget. "Yach! Baekhyun!" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda bersurai merah muda itu. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya menyamai setara dengan pemuda mungil. "Aku akan menemanimu, okay?"

Sedetik kemudian, binar mata kekanakkan Baekhyun telah kembali. Baekhyun menarik dirinya untuk masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya. Dengan senyum yang berbinar, Baekhyun mendongak. "Terima Kasih, Hunnie. Ayo beli tiketnya!" Sehun yang gemas pun mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat. Namun Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja.

Kecuali dua orang dihadapan mereka yang menatap keduanya aneh. "Sehunnie, kita akan duduk disebelah mana?" Baekhyun menarik Sehun menjauh dari dua orang berbeda tinggi yg lainnya, Chanyeol dan Baixian.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Baixian. "Ayo Baibai" Baixian hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kembarannya menggandeng lenganya. Namun saat dua kembar itu melewati Chanyeol, pemuda bersurai merah muda itu melirik sinis pemuda jangkung itu dengan menggunakan sudut mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun, kekanakkan sekali. Hatinya berkata demikian dan kemudian terkekeh.

Disampingnya telah ada Sehun yang membawa dua bungkus popcorn. "Bro, kau akan menonton apa?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Kau tau, Baekhyun tidak akan kalah kan? Kau bahkan kalah hanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang ia keluarkan. Padahal itu hanya gertakan" keduanya tertawa. Melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusul sikembar yang sedang memesan tiket.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Review Please?**

 **.**

 **Thanks To:**

 **[HoshinoChanB][ChanBaekLuv][ ][byun-bi][ParkHyun47][parklili][parkbyun][chanbaeqiss][kukuri][Honeybbh][biggirldiary][anon18][yousee][bcdhl][leeminoznurhayati][not a wacko][RismaSbila][SeiraCBHS][VampireDPS][Fazamy][HyunBee][Aya Nadyaa][ ]**


	3. Transformation

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Menahan perasaan takut yang menjalar. Dihadapannya telah ada sosok yang dicintainya telah terkapar bersimpuh darah diantara kerumunan orang. Pikirannya terlalu panik untuk mengambil sebuah langkah yang tepat. "Bian... Dengarkan penjelasanku..."

Suaranya bahkan masih begitu membekas dibenaknya. Dan ia hanya menatap kosong ambulance yang telah membawa tubuh wanita itu untuk mendapat pertolongan agar bisa terselamatkan.

.

.

Wanita cantik yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dengan kasih sayang itu bernama Myoui Mina. Wanita cantik keturunan Jepang-Korea itu adalah wanita pujaan seorang Bian Baixian.

Namun Baixian bukanlah sosok yang mampu menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang. Baixian hanya mampu mendampingi wanita cantik itu dan menjaganya seolah ia adalah barang berharga –faktanya memang seperti itu.

Namun pernyataan seorang Xi Luhan tadi siang mampu mematahkan keyakinan seorang Baixian. "Mina, Aku menyukaimu..." Baixian yang saat itu dapat melihat pancaran kasih sayang dari kedua belah pihak lebih memutuskan untuk menjauh.

"Ibu... Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul dengan ayah dan saudara kembarku.."

Sang ibu tidak rela. Saat itu sang ibu yang sedang fokus memasak langsung mematikan kompor dan berbalik. Menatap putranya yang terlihat sangat lesu. "Apa ada masalah?" namun Baixian menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merindukan mereka dan aku fikir..."

Baixian menelan ludah. "...Aku memilih menetap disana." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap ibunya. "Kumohon..."

Ibunya tidak menjawab. Ibunya lebih memilih menarik anak kesayangannya itu kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan pelukan hangat untuk pemuda mungil itu. "Kembalilah... Dan pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka"

Baixian membalas pelukan ibunya.

— Kau pengecut, Sialan!

.

.

"Aku berbohong –terpaksa pada saudara kembarku sendiri"

* * *

Byun Twins

"The Different"

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, etc.

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama

Rating: T

Warn: TYPO(s) YAOI BOYXBOY

* * *

Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol tidak hanya satu atau dua hari. Namun mereka saling mengenal setelah Baixian dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri —dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun paham jika saat itu Chanyeol tidak ingin menonton film yang ingin Baekhyun tonton. Tapi Baekhyun tau, bahwa sahabat raksasanya itu pasti akan menurutinya layaknya puppy besar —Chanyeol menyebutnya seperti itu walau pada awalnya mereka akan bertengkar dan berakhir dengan mata sipit Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena ia memiliki Sehun yang faktanya akan langsung menuruti keinginannya tanpa harus lelah menunjukan sikap andalannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Kadang ia merasa ia terlalu merepotkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Namun...

"Jangan pernah malu mengeluarkan sifat aslimu, Baek... Kita berteman denganmu karena nyaman dengan kepribadianmu"

—yeah mereka berteman karena mereka dapat menghargai masing-masing perbedaan sifat. "Baixian..." pemuda mungil bersurai merah muda itu memanggil sosok yang serupa dengannya. Mereka masih duduk dikursi tunggu jadwal tayang Bioskop. Baekhyun masih terus menggelayut manja pada lengan kembarannya itu. Baixian-pun tampak tidak keberatan. Yang disebut-sebut adik —Baixian memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "... aku iri denganmu" Baixian menoleh saat merasakan lingkar manja sang kakak mulai terlepas.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dewasa, Xianlie" Baekhyun mengepalkan jarinya dan memutar dipipi —tidak terlalu chubby milik Baixian dengan lembut. "Aku iri denganmu. Kau bisa terlihat lebih dewasa dariku. "

Chanyeol yang berada dihadapan dua saudara kembar itu tersenyum singkat menatap interaksi keduanya yang begitu manis. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas pancaran kasih sayang yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabat dekatnya.

Sadar atau tidak, saat Baekhyun mengusal kepalan tangannya dipipi Baixian, Baekhyun tampak lebih dewasa. Dan Baixian sadar.

"...hyung"

Ucapan itu lolos begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh Baixian. Baekhyun berbinar kecil. Dan Baixian tidak mengelak. Baixian mengakui pesona Baekhyun yang begitu kuat. Polos, kekanakkan dan dewasa disaat yang bersamaan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. "Hey kau memanggilku hyung!"

Dan Baixian tersentak. Pandangannya kembali pada pandangan awalnya –datar. Melipat kedua tangannya didada. Enggan melihat kakak-nya yang begitu senang dipanggil hyung. "Lupakan." ucapan singkat Baixian menjadi penutup acara ngobrol singkat sikembar.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Merasa dongkol pada adiknya yang memberikan harapan-harapan palsu. Dan bibirnya tambah melengkung saat melihat sosok jangkung idiot –menurutnya mengambil tempat disebelah kanan Baekhyun. "Hey, Baibai. Jangan terlalu jutek dengan kakakmu sendiri" Mendengar sapaan sok akrab itu, Baixian melirik sosok idiot itu melalui ekor matanya. Melepas lipatan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Jangan sok akrab denganku." dan kemudian Baixian bangkit. Sedikit membenarkan letak tas punggung miliknya dan lebih memilih menghampiri Sehun yang tampak sedang melihat film-film yang akan segera dirilis.

Surai kemerahan itu bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Pandangannya begitu tajam. Bukan. Baixian sama sekali tidak berniat terlihat angkuh. Namun sifatnya memang seperti itu. Baixian menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping Sehun. Baixian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tersadapat jam tangan rolex miliknya. "Hey, Sehun-ah. Film dimulai sepuluh menit lagi"

Sehun sempat kaget dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Mau masuk?" Baixian mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Nanti saja. Tunggu intruksi dari Baekhyun"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. "Eum, Baixian, Mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Baixian memutar tubuhnya. Sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Membuat gestur menunjuk dua orang perbedaan tinggi disebrang sana. Baixian tersenyum tipis saat melihat kakaknya menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berkali-kali mencoba mengacak surai merah muda itu. "Sehun. Mereka sangat akrab, yah?" Baixian mendongak. Menatap Sehun mencoba meminta jawaban.

Namun Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dan merangkul Baixian untuk berjalan menghampiri kedua pemuda disebrang sana.

.

Baekhyun membola melihat Baixian yang bangkit meninggalkannya dengan seonggok pemuda jangkung kelebihan IQ sehingga menjadi begitu idiot. Baekhyun menoleh. Mencoba menatap Chanyeol sinis. Namun faktanya, itu terlihat menggemaskan. "Sedang apa kau disini?! aku masih marah denganmu, Chanyeol..." Sikap kekanakkan Baekhyun membuat pria yang lebih tinggi terkekeh.

Telapak tangan besarnya bergerak mengacak surai merah muda itu dengan gemas. Satu kali, Baekhyun membiarkannya.

Dua kali, Baekhyun mulai berdecak sebal.

Dan sekarang kedua telapak tangan itu bergerak mengusak surai merah muda dengan brutal. Jemari lentik Baekhyun berhasil menepis pergelangan tangan Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Namun lama-kelamaan kuwalahan juga.

"Yach!" Baekhyun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan nafas tersenggal. Surai merah mudanya terlihat acak-acakan. Chanyeol semakin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi sahabat manisnya itu. "Aku lelah menata rambutku dan kau mengacaknya semaumu? Aku membencimu!" Namun tak berselang lama, Tatapan Baekhyun menjadi tak menentu –gugup. "...Apa?!"

Namun Baekhyun tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya tepat di pipi berisinya. "Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri. Kau terlalu menggemaskan" dan kemudian terkekeh melihat tatapan kosong sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Membuka resleting tas-nya dan mengambil Novel. Berniat melanjutkan membaca novelnya. "Yach... Setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum polos.

"Mana sanggup aku marah pada Yeollie"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Menahan rasa gemasnya pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Namun hal itu tidak dapat terelakkan. Chanyeol mencengkram pipi berisi Baekhyun dan menghentakannya kekanan dan kekiri secara acak. "Kau! Permen kapas berjalan!"

"Aw! Sakit!"

Dan tiba-tiba kepala Chanyeol terantuk ke belakang. Chanyeol menatap sinis sosok serupa dengan Baekhyun namun berbeda aura itu. "Kau menyakitinya bodoh!" Chanyeol mencibir pelan. Dan Sehun hanya mencoba melerai dengan mengajak teman-temannya itu masuk kedalam studio.

.

Keempat pemuda itu sedang berdiam diri pintu keluar mall. Menatap nanar hujan yang begitu deras. Tidak semua pemuda menatap nanar karena satu-satunya yang menatap penuh binar hanyalah Baekhyun. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ketiga pemuda yang lain kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Sehun yang asik memainkan ponsel, Chanyeol yang melirik-lirik sahabat merah mudanya –mencari ide untuk menjahili dan Baixian yang asik dengan earphone yang menggantung dikedua telinganya.

Telunjuk Chanyeol terangkat. Bermaksud untuk menyentuh tengkuk si merah muda untuk bermain-main. Namun...

"Oh My... Chanyeol!"

Telunjuk Chanyeol malah berbenturan dengan batang hidung Baekhyun. Yap. Tepat disaat telunjuknya mengenai Baekhyun, si mungil itu berbalik dan terjadilah tragedi-salah-tusuk. Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. "Maaf Baekkie, Aku sengaja" dan jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan ringan menampar kepala Chanyeol yang kosong itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menukar posisi sehingga sekarang ia ada disebelah kiri kembarannya. "Baixian... Aku diganggu terus..."

Baekhyun yang kesal karena diabaikan, menarik kasar earphone biru laut milik kembarannya itu. Baixian mendesis kesal. Melirik kearah kembarannya yang sedang cemberut sebal.

"Apa?" Baixian bertanya dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun mendesis jengkel. "Baixian... Chanyeol terus menggangguku!" Baixian mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Come on... Kau ingin kusebut 'hyung' tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, aku yang menjadi tempat mengadu" kesal tak dapat pembelaan, Baekhyun hanya mendumel kesal.

"Baixian, Ayo kita terobos hujannya."

Mendengar ajakan Baekhyun, Ketiga pemuda yang lain menyernyit. "Apa?!" ketiganya tersentak kaget saat Baekhyun berteriak membentak. "Aku hanya mengajak Baixian. Jika kalian tidak mau ikut, yasudah! Aku tidak peduli"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menggenggam erat kembarannya dan berlari menerobos hujan yang tengah mengguyur pusat kota itu. "Yach Yach! Baekhyun-ah!" Baixian menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun. Berniat melepaskan namun tetap saja gagal.

"Baekhyun... Daya tahan tubuh kita lemah saat suhu dingin kau lupa?"

Baixian masih terus merayu. Namun Baekhyun seolah bergerak tidak peduli. "Masa bodoh dengan hal itu" Baekhyun berbalik. Masih memegang kedua pergelangan kembarannya. Menatap Baixian dengan binar kekanakkannya. "Yang penting nantinya aku bisa berbagi pelukan hangan dengan kembaranku"

Baixian tersenyum mendengar ketulusan perkataan kakaknya. Dan iapun tidak bisa menolak. "Hey... Byun Twins... Tunggu kami" Itu Chanyeol yang berteriak dengan bodohnya. Berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Hey! Aku tidak ingin basah. –Yach!" dan kedua pemuda tampan itu berlari mengejar sikembar yang bermain lebih dulu di bawah derasnya hujan.

.

Baekhyun memangku cemilan yang tersedia diruang keluarganya. Mencicipinya dengan perlahan sesuai dengan aliran film yang sedang ia tonton.

Sekarang hampir tengah malam dan simungil merah muda masih asyik menonton film box office ditelevisinya. Ayahnya dan saudara kembarnya telah tertidur dari satu jam yang lalu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kepalanya terantuk kedepan selama beberapa kali. Ia merasa sudah cukup mengantuk. Menutup toples, mematikan televisi tak lupa untuk mematikan lampu ruang santai dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Langkah kaki mungilnya tergerak untuk memasuki kamar sang ayah terlebih dahulu. Tanpa mengetuknya, simungil itu bergerak memasuki kamar pria yang sangat dikagumi itu. Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuh sang ayah dengan pelan. Sehingga memaksa pria tua itu membuka kedua matanya yang sangat identik dengan anaknya itu. "Baixian atau Baekhyun?" Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya saat sadar kalau pikiran ayahnya tidak lagi hanya tertuju dengannya. Namun ia juga harus berbagi kasih sayang dengan kembarannya itu. "Ayah.. mana mau Baixian bersikap seperti ini dengan ayah.." dan beberapa detik kemudian, Ayahnya terkekeh pelan.

"Baekhyun.. Bayi besarku..."

Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan panggilan sang ayah yang sedari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Bekhyun bergerak mendekati ranjang dan duduk ditepinya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Ayah.. aku tidak sendiri lagi di rumah ini. Aku memiliki adik jadi.. tolong berhenti memanggil aku Bayi Besar!" dan kemudian Byun Seungyoon –ayah Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "ah jadi kau malu menjadi anak ayah, hm?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Hey, Baekhyun... kau mengganggu acara tidur ayahmu yang tampan ini"

Baekhyun membuat gesture seolah ingin muntah. "Biasanya kau akan memeluk ayah sebagai ucapan selamat malam, Baekkie." Baekhyun sedikit berfikir. Namun akhirnya pemuda mungil itu berlari kecil menghampiri ayahnya. Yang tentu saja disambut hangat oleh Seungyoon. "Selamat Malam, Ayah.." Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya dipundak sang ayah. "Selamat Malam, Baekhyunnie... Ayah mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menarik dirinya untuk melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Byun Seungyoon mengusak kecil surai anak kesayangannya itu. "Mimpi indah dan Tumbuhlah dengan baik" Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki pendeknya keluar kamar. Menuju kamarnya dengan Baixian. Mengusap matanya perlahan yang mulai berair. Setiap malam Baekhyun selalu seperti ini. Berpelukan dengan sang ayah dan berakhir menangis karena merindukan pelukan sang ibu. "Aku harus lebih kuat lagi..."

Yah.. Karena sekarang ia mempunyai Baixian. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan sang adik yang menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabnya untuk melindungi adik kembarannya itu.

.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan pintu kamarnya. Dan sedikit terkekeh saat melihat tidur kembarannya yang terlihat lebih rapih darinya. Namun dahinya berkerut saat melihat tubuh adiknya yang bergetar kecil; terlihat samar. Namun dengan penuh rasa khawatir, Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju ranjangnya. Menyalakan lampu tidur dan terkejut saat melihat kembarannya berkeringat begitu banyak. Dirinya panik.

Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang mudah panik.

Baekhyun masih bergerak mondar-mandir sebelah kiri ranjang. Menggigit jari telunjuknyya pelan berusaha mencari langkah yang tepat. "aku tidak mungkin membangunkan ayah karena aku telah mengganggunya tadi..."

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke tepi pelipisnya. "...Chanyeol. aku butuh Chanyeol" dan dengan cekatan, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Tidak peduli sudah pukul berapa ini, namun apapun untuk Baixian. Ia rela. Bahkan jika Chanyeol membentak nya nant – _"Baekhyunnie.. demi Tuhan ini masih pukul sebelas malam!"_ Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat Chanyeol meneriakinya disebrang sana.

"Chanyeollie.. Tolong aku..."

Baekhyun merasa telinganya akan meledak. _"Kau kenapa Baek?_ _Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang!"_ mendengar ucapan Chanyol yang terdengar panik membuat Baekhyun ikut panik namun terkekeh geli. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya walau ia tau Chanyeol tak akan dapat melihat pergerakan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak perlu, Yeollie. Eum.. sebenarnya, Baixian sekarang sedang..." Baekhyun meneliti keadaan Baixian yang sekarang. Menusuri wajah yang sialnya sangat serupa dengannya. "... Tubuhnya bergetar, ia berkeringat dan terus-menerus merintih. Tolong Chanyeol.. ada apa dengan Baixian?"

Hening beberapa saat disebrang sana. _"Eum, Baekkie. Sepertinya Baixian hanya terkena demam. Karena kau mengajaknya bermain hujan tadi.."_ Baekhyun melotot. Sekarang ia yang disalahkan? "Yach!"

Namun Chanyeol tak terlalu mementingkan protes Baekhyun. _"Kau cukup mengompresnya dengan air hangat dan ucapkan kata penenang untuknya."_ Baekhyun mengangguk paham. See? Biarpun Chanyeol idiot, si jangkung itu masih bisa diandalkan. Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Mengambil baskom kecil berisi air hangat dengan handuk kecil yang mengapung.

Telepon genggamnya masih setia ia pegang. Dan sambungannya masih terhubung dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengisi baskom tersebut dengan airhangat yang cukup. Dan baru sadar kembali sambungan telepon masih aktif saat tak sengaja ia mlirik layar ponselnya. "Halo, Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat mendengar Chanyeol yang menguap. _"Kau telah mengganggu tidurku, Permen Kapas! Kau harus bertanggung jawab"_ Baekhyun mengerucut pelan. Dasar pamrih –pikirnya. Baekhyun menyelipkan ponselnya diantara telinga dan pundak mungilnya. Berjalan pelan menghampiri kamarnya dan kamar Baixian. "Kau selalu meminta upah. Pantas badanmu sangatlah besar" dan bibir tipisnya semakin mengerucut saat mendengar gelak tawa dari ponselnya. _"Walaupun aku besar, yang penting aku tinggi. Sehingga terlihat proposional..."_ Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat pinggulnya tak sengaja menabrak buffet yang terdepat disebelah kiri ranjangnya. "Sialan...Kau menghinaku gemuk, begitu?"

Baekhyun yang terdengar sinis justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan. _"Tak ada yang bilang kau gemuk, permen kapas."_ Baekhyun yang sudah menahan kesal sedari tadi akhirya memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Menandakan telepon masuk. Namun tak Baekhyun hiraukan karena ia ingin merawat adiknya itu. "sst.. Baixian.. tenanglah. Hyung ada disini." Baixian masih menggeram tertahan –belum sadar jika hyungnya tengah merawatnya sekarang.

Perlahan, jemari lentiknya bergerak memeras handuk kecil secara perlahan. Jemarinya juga menyibak poni kemerahan sang adik yang basah karena keringat. Dan perlahan meletakkan handuk kecil tepat dikening sang adik. "Maafkan aku sudah mengajakmu bermain hujan-hujanan tadi. Aku memang kekanakkan. Aku baru ingat tubuhmu lebih sensitif terhadap hawa dingin..." Setelah selesai, Baekhyun Bangkit sedikit menundukan tubuhnya dan perlahan mengecup singkat kening sang adik yang terhalang oleh handuk. "...Maafkan aku. Tidur yang nyenyak. Hyung menyayangimu."

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu mengambil ponselnya dan bergerak kedapur. Menggeser layar sentuh bergambar gagang telepon hijau diponselnya. Menandakan ingin mengangkat panggilan seseorang. "Hm, Yeollie" Baekhyun mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga dan pundaknya. Berjongkok berhadapan dengan kulkas. Mencari beberapa makanan yang dapat mengganjal perutnya. _"Sedang apa? Sungguh, aku gagal tidur lagi"_ Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu fokus. Karena menurutnya, perutnya lebih penting.

Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengemil makanan toples yang tadinya penuh dan sekarang hampir habis. "Aku sedang makan." Dan Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah saat mendengar Chanyeol tertawa disambungan telepon mereka. _"Pantas kau bertambah gemuk, Baek. Makan malam hari dapat menambah berat badan."_ Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Masa bodoh dengan gemuk. Yang penting aku bahagia"

Dan terdengar kembali suara tawa sumbang di sebrang sana. _"Baekkie, ayo bernyanyi untukku."_ Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Shiro."

Baekhyun terkikik pelan saat mendengar Chanyeol menggeram kesal."Bersabarlah, Yeollie. Aku harus kekamar dulu." Hening mendadak dan Baekhyun paham kalau Chanyeol sedang menunggunya. Setelah sampai dikamar, Baekhyun berbaring dengan ponsel yang berada disampingnya. "Berbaringlah, Yeol. Aku akan mulai bernyanyi"

Baekhyun mendengus singkat. "Aku tidak menyangka aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu tiap malam. Aku ingin bayarannya besok." Dan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar tawa sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Dan Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun tertidur.

Meninggalkan ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan Chanyeol. Terdengar dari speaker handpone, Chanyeol terkekeh. _"Apa-apaan? Dia tertidur sebelum clientnya"_ hening sejenak. _"Selamat Malam, Baekhyunee. Mari bertemu dialam mimpi. Aku mencintaimu"_

 ** _Cinta..._**

* * *

 **BYUN TWINS**

* * *

Kelopak mata itu mengerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai masuk kemata sipitnya. Mata bulan sabitnya dapat melihat kembarannya sedang berhadapan dengan meja bercermin dan meneliti penampilannya. "Baekhyun..." dan yang dipanggil pun menoleh dengan semangatnya. "ah.. selamat pagi, Baixian." Namun Baixian hanya tersenyum tipis. Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu kembali memejamkaan matanya. Kepalanya masih pening. Sehingga ia tidak dapat membuka matanya seratus persen.

Baixian menyernyitkan keningnya saat tau si merah muda mengecup keningnya. "Kau tidak perlu kesekolah hari ini. Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi. Maafkan aku kemarin mengajakmu bermain hujan..." Baekhyun mengusap rambut sang adik yang berkeringat. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ia adalah kakak saat ini. Dan kemudian berbalik mulai melangkah meninggalkan sang adik. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditarik lembut oleh sosok yang serupa dengannya itu. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku bahagia..."

"Karena kau mau merawatku..." Baixian tersenyum singkat walau terasa sulit. "Terimakasih, Hyung.." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Dan tubuh mungilnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Baekhyun membenarkan letak jam tangannya dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Sedikit membasuh wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu –ia sudah mandi, aku berani menjamin karena Baekhyun orang yang cinta kebersihan. Baekhyun sedikit mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menanyakan keadaannya. Dengan lihai, jemari lentiknya bergerak menyentuh keyboard sentuh secara tenang. Dan kemudian sedikit terkekeh saat melihat pesan balasan Chanyeol yang aneh itu.

Masih dengan memegang ponselnya serta menyangkutkan headset ditelinganya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan mata terpaku pada ponselnya. Dan langkahnya berhenti mendadak saat dari arah berlawanan. Baekhyun hanya sedikit menggeser posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Sedangkan sosok yang bertabrakan –secara tidak langsung pada Baekhyun menoleh. Mengikuti gerak tubuh mungil itu yang semakin menjauh. Dan kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Aku tau kau ada disini..." dan bergerak memasuki toilet.

.

Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada Choi Saem yang menjabat sebagai guru fisika sekarang. Baekhyun adalah salah satu sosok siswa teladan sehingga dibalik kepribadiannya yang hangat dan ramah, sifat teladan itu pula yang mampu menaikkan pamor baik pada Baekhyun. Dan ayahnya sendiri mengaku bangga karena Baekhyun bukanlah sosok pemuda labil yang jika mengalami depresi harus mampir ke klub malam atau mengadakan balapan liar. Baekhyun satu kelas dengan Chanyeol dikelas 11-B sedangkan kembarannya satu kelas dengan Sehun dikelas 11-A.

Baekhyun iri dengan Baixian karena kembarannya itu dapat satu kelas dengan Sehun. Dan mendecak miris begitu mengingat ia sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Masalahnya, Chanyeol itu berisik. Dan ia akan menularkan hukuman pada siapapun terutama Baekhyun. Sedikit flashback...

 _Saat itu pelajaran Mrs. Audrey yang membidangi mata pelajaran sastra inggris. Dan kemudian membagi kelompok dan sialnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi satu. Baekhyun sih oke-oke saja namun..._

 _"Baiklah anak-anak. Tugas kalian cukup mencari sebuah kalimat dengan grammar –"_

 _"Baekhyun, apa kau menonton drama School 2015 semalam? Aku ingin membunuh kang soyoung rasanya" ya. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol saat Mrs. Audrey sedang menjelaskan. Namun bodonhnya –" benarkah? Apa dia begitu menyebalkan? Aku menyesal ikut ayah menemui rekan perusahaannya. Kau tau sendiri kalau aku sangat menyukai adegan fighting Go eunbyul deng –" yah. Baekhyun menanggapi._

 _Dan berakhir ketika Mrs. Audrey melempar keduanya dengan penghapus kayu dan mengurangi nilai bintang mereka. Chanyeol sih masa bodo. Dia dikurangi nilai bintang yang bagaimana? Dia saja tidak pernah dapat bintang_

Jika mengingat itu, Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. Sudah cukup nostalgianya. Ia ingin fokus belajar.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong berebut didalam kantin sehingga untuk sesaat, kantin terasa ricuh. Namun ketiga pemuda berbeda itu –Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun hanyalah duduk tenang. Kalau kalian menyangka mereka mendadak bos –menyuruh nerd disini membelikan makanan, itu pemikiran yang salah karena faktanya...

Mereka itu siapa?

Mereka lebih memilih mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah lumayan sepi, mereka akan memesan makanan. Kan percuma jika makanan telah ada namun kita hanya bisa menikmati makanan dengan berdiri. Ewh. Itu bukan gaya mereka. Sambil menunggu kerumunan sepi, Baekhyun berniat untuk kekelas sebentar mengambil minumannya yang tertinggal. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat telinga mungilnya mendengar seseorang yang menyebut-nyebut nama saudara kembarnya dengan ponsel di telinganya. Baekhyun menyernyit. Mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka. _"Kau benar. Ia ada di Seoul"_ Baekhyun mulai menerawang maksud dari percakapannya.

 _"hm. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Baixian namun dia seperti tidak mengenalku..."_ Baekhyun masih mencoba berfikir. Sedikit mengintip untuk mempertajam penglihatannya "hey.. tadi aku bertemu dengannya di toilet saat pagi hari.." Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuk lentiknya didagu runcing miliknya –berfikir. "oh jadi dia menganggap aku Baixian..." dan Baekhyun terkikik geli setelahnya.

 _"Ya... Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menghancurkannya"_

Dan kemudian mata sipit Baekhyun membola. "Kau siapa?" gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan amarah yang akan membuncah. _"hm... kudengar Baixian juga bolos kelas hari ni. Hey yah! Aku juga satu kelas dengannya. Dia masih berandal seperti dulu."_ Mendengar ucapan orang asing itu membuat Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

Kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah menjauh. "Astaga... aku lupa memberi tahu guru piket" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya pelan. "kalian tidak akan bisa mencelakai Baixian..."

 _"Dia mempunyai saudara kembar?"_ namun Baekhyun tak sempat mendengar ucapan itu. Kaki munginya kembali bergerak melanjutkan langkahnya kekelas dan kembali ke kantin.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Tak akan bisa selama aku ada disisinya.." dan baru kali ini Chanyeol dan Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa sinis duduk dihadapan mereka. "Baekhyun-ah.. terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap kedua pemuda tampan itu. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kalau tiba-tiba sikapku dan sikap Baixian berubah secara bersamaan, menurut kalian –" Baekhyun menunjuk kedua temannya itu " –apa ada suatu hal?"

Sehun yang menjawab pertama. "Mungkin kalian bertukar posisi?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham " –ya... bisa jadi sih." Dan kembali dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun yang menyeringai singkat.

.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Mata sipitnya melirik kearah ruang santai mereka dan melihat saudara kembarnya sedang menonton acara berita harian Korea Selatan. Dan tanpa dosa, Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu menarik lengan saudara kembarnya. Menaiki tangga dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berpakaian rapih.

Baekhyun sendiri masih memakai seragam sekolah namun ia rasa itu tak apa jika dibandingkan kembarannya yang hanya memakai piyama. Setelah kembarannya keluar dari kamar, Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali menarik pergelangan tangan surai merah pekat. Memasuki mobil dan berjalan menembus keramaian kota Seoul.

.

Kedua saudara kembar itu sekarang sedang berada disalon yang sama dan tempat duduk yang bersebelahan. Baixian masih dengan raut wajah terburuknya mendesah kesal saat penampilannya dimake over abis-abisan. Rambut merah pekatnya telah berubah menjadi cokelat muda sedangkan saudara kembarnya merubah warnanya menjadi warna hitam. Dan yang lebih parahnya, rambutnya sedikit di curly [bisa bayangkan baekhyun di TLP Japan] sehingga sekarang Baixian lebih memilih menutup matanya.

"Buat ia begitu mirip denganku"

Yeah. Itu perintah mutlak dari sang kakak.

Matanya mulai pegal karena terpejam. Namun satu persatu beban dikepalanya mulai terangkat. Baixian membuka matanya. Menatap cermin dan membuka mulutnya seperti orang dungu. "Wow Baixian... Aku sangat mirip denganmu!" itu suara lengkingan dari Baekhyun. Dan Baixian hanya mengangguk untuk membalasnya. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya meminta salah satu pelayan. "Aku ingin kontak lensa yang sama dengan mataku.." Baekhyun menunjuk matanya. "... dan tolong pasang pada mata sosok serupa denganku itu."

 _Baixian masih tidak paham..._

 _._

 _..._

 _.._

Baixian dipaksa bangun pagi-pagi hai oleh sang kakak. "Baekhyun.. jangan terlalu tebal!" Baixian terus mengoceh pada sang kakak yang dengan seenaknya memoleskan beberapa makeup pada wajah naturalnya. "Selesai" Baekhyun memekik kegirangan. Mereka sama-sama memandang sosok mereka di cermin. Dan secara serempak, keduanya memutar tubuh. Saling berhadapan. Baekhyun –bersurai hitam memiringkan kepalanya dan Baixian –Bersurai cokelat muda melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan lekat pula. "Aku benar-benar heran..." jemari Baekhyun terangkat menelusuri pipi sang kembaran. "kau sangat mirip denganku." Baixian tertawa kecil –mengejek. "Kita itu kembar, Baek" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Dengar Baixian..." masih dengan raut angkuhnya, Baixian mencoba mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Ayo kita bertukar peran." Baixian membolakan matanya.

.

.

 ** _" Apa maksudmu?"_**

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun melepas pelan nametag yang tertera didada sebelah kirinya. Dan perlahan memasangkan nametagnya pada seragam sang adik "Kau berpura-puralah menjadi aku dan aku akan berpura-pura menjadi kau"_

 _._

 _._

 _Baixian menyentak tangan Baekhyun. Mencoba mencegah hyungnya memasangkan nametag dengan hangul ' Byun Baek Hyun ' itu. Namun sayang, Nametag telah terpasang dengan rapih. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu..."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Karena kau adalah adik kesayanganku_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _A/N : Agak mirip sama drama Who Are You tapi bukan berarti keseluruhannya sama ya. Padahal awalnya Cuma pengen bikin fic ringan yg gaada konflik tapi... kayanya garing ah kalo gada konflik. Dan satu lagi mungkin FF ini gakan panjang-panjang kali ya... paling soal chap dibawah 10 . review please? Ga sempet check ulang jadi maap banyak typo xV_**


End file.
